The Other Story (Adopted from Blueh)
by WiseGirl1999
Summary: What if the Giant war never happened? What if Percy never disappeared? What if Jason was GREEK? What if Percy was sent to protect the three demigods at the Wilderness School? Well, all will surely be answered when you see what happens in The Other Story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N And yes, I have adopted another story! Let's see, that makes ... four? Yes, four adopted stories! And three from the same person! Thanks to all of my new followers by the way! I appreciate it! ENJOY!**

**~Nikki, lover of PJO, Dragons, and Hippocampi! **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As I walked to his new school, my last two days flashed through his mind.

The second Titan war was over; the gods won, thankfully, and almost nothing could ruin my day. I was sitting on my favorite place at camp, holding my favorite girl. After the war, Annabeth and I had become a couple, no thanks to all the nagging from the other campers. We were on the beach, sitting on a picnic blanket watching the waves crash onto the sand. It was perfect.

Well, It was perfect until a certain Lord of the Wild came racing towards the hill, interrupting Annabeth and I's date. If anyone else had interrupted them; I would have them pinned to the ground, Riptide at their neck, but I spared Grover, since it was obviously important.

Grover was wearing a camp Half-blood T-shirt, but he didn't have on any pants; instead his furry goat legs were showing

"Percy!" Grover yelled. I waved him over and patted the spot next to me. Annabeth gave me a look that clearly said; _What now? _I smiled and shook my head, because I didn't know either. Grover ran up to where I was sitting and plopped next to me. He was panting and out of breath, I could tell that he ran all the way here.

"What's up G-Man?" I asked. I was seriously curious now.

"Sorry for interrupting your date," Grover panted. Me and Annabeth blushed. "But Percy, I need your help."

"Uh-huh," I said, "Could this possibly wait until tomorrow?"

"No, because you'll be at school tomorrow." Grover said. "Me and Chiron agreed that this needed to be done."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I wasn't really taking him seriously at this point, it was still the middle of summer and school didn't start for another four weeks. I was going to attend Goode high this year because of my step-dad, and I was actually pretty exited. My stept-dad, Paul, was pretty awesome, especially since he knew about all the demigod stuff that I have to put up with.

"Yeah," Grover nodded, "You'll be going to wilderness school. It's a school near Armpit, Nevada called Spring Water."

"And," I said, still not believing this. I could tell that Annabeth wasn't really buying it either, because she had that look on her face. "Why might I be doing this?"

"A Satyr, Gleeson Hedge has sensed three powerful half-bloods there. We don't know their parentage, but Gleeson knows that they have a monster stalking them."

"wonderful," Annabeth muttered. I could tell that she wasn't really happy about me leaving. Truth be told, I wasn't really thrilled either. I mean a school? Really? Couldn't the Fates think of another way to torture me?

Grover tossed me a file. "Here, This is some information about them. Your plane leaves in about five hours, so go pack. Oh yeah, and Gleeson will know who you are." He flashed me one more smile before he got up and sprinted away.

I groaned. Planes? Schools? Monsters? What was next? A Golden Flying Boar?

* * *

So that's basically how I ended up in the middle of nowhere, walking up to a school for Juvenal delinquents. It wasn't what I'd call a happy end of summer. I walked up the steps, searching for the Satyr called 'Gleeson Hedge'. I almost laughed at his name; but Grover warned me not to get him mad. He said that he wasn't really the brightest, or for that matter, the friendliest.

A teacher named Mr. Tyco steered me in the direction of the gym. He said that's were the students will meet in the morning and where we'll get our schedules. When I walked into the gym, I was met with havoc. I was use to a certain level of havoc, but this was ridiculous. Kids were running and screaming around the gym, throwing anything they could find. They were giving each other wedgies and other inappropriate things that I would rather not describe. I saw a short, stubby man, with curly hair, carrying a baseball bat; he was yelling at the students in his megaphone. I knew the man; it was Gleeson, the Satyr that I was supposed to meet. I looked over my shoulder and saw three kids huddled in the corner, trying to avoid the mayhem.

I walked over to Gleeson, and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around faster that I thought would be possible on his short stubby legs, and he swung at me. If I didn't have good reflexes I would have been hit in the cest with the metal base-ball bat; not that it mattered since I was invincible. I caught the bat right before it hit me. Gleeson looked surprised, and grunted something under his breath that I could've sworn was 'cupcake'.

"Ummm," I said, I didn't really know what to say. "Gleeson Hedge? I'm Percy Jackson."

"Jackson?" He said raising an eyebrow, "The one Grover sent?"

I nodded my head in confirmation, then looked at the chaos, trying to find the three half-bloods that he might've smelled. Gleeson seemed to sence my emotions, because he pointed to the group that was huddled in the corner, "Those are the half-bloods that we'll be protecting. Also, Jackson, call me Coach Hedge."

I nodded to him, then headed off into the direction of the half-bloods. They were all sitting quietly in the corner, two boys and one girl. The girl was pretty; she had choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color. She wore a T-shirt and jeans, with combat boots. She also wore a snowboarding jacket.

The next boy had elfish features and curly black hair. He had brown eyes, and wore a jacket that covered his shirt. He seemed to be bouncing up and down, trying to get the girl to do something, but she kept shaking her head.

The last boy was laughing at what the curly haired one was saying. He had blonde hair, and shocking blue eyes, which in a way reminded me of Thalia. He wore a simple purple T-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes.

I didn't want to directly approach them so I sat a little ways away from them, but just close enough so I could keep my eye on them. The seemed to be having a three way argument about how much better video games were than TV. The girl was trying to break the boys up by sitting between them. It didn't seem to help much.

When the finally broke apart, they didn't talk much. The elf-boy looked over at me, his smile brightened, and he waved. I didn't know what to do, so I waved back. His smiled brightened, and he vaguely reminded me of the Stoll brothers at camp Half-blood. The kid turned back to his friends and said something to them, the nodded and smiled, then walked over to me.

The curly haired kids bounced over to me and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, are you new?"

I nodded and shook his hand, "Yeah, I'm new, and my name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

Leo grinned and gestured for his friends to hurry. Once the caught up with him, Leo introduced me, "Guys, this is Percy Jackson, he's new. Percy, these are my friends, Piper and Jason."


	2. Meeting Percy

**FORGIVE ME. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. :'( I never gave up on the story, but I was always too busy to write. Whenever I tried, I was hit in the face with homework. To all of you who stayed with me, thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! By the way, I will be putting a posting schedule on my profile, so feel free to yell at me in reviews or PM's if I don't post before the given date.**

**MAILBOX: **

**Ariel Leilani: Thank you, your support helps!**

**The Defiant Child: I like cupcakes to! (especially blue ones)**

**PurpleGoddess9: I liked it too!**

**Sassy Percabeth: UPDATED! (finally)**

** amazingsm72: sorry! about to update that!**

**dragonrider2345: of course I don't mind! go ahead!**

**Singsong:*sniff* *sniff* thank you soo much! it means a lot!**

**hearttoread: Uh... thanks?**

**HeCtAtE: Sorry about that...**

**Howlsong13: I know, right!**

* * *

**Jason POV:**

I saw Leo get up and make his way over to... wait, who was that?

Leo said something I couldn't hear, then cracked a smile. He swiveled around and made a somewhat frantic looking hand gesture to me and Pipes, who was looking on curiously. I assumed he wanted us to come over, so we sadly got up from our semi-comfortable position by the wall.

"Guys, this is Percy Jackson, he's new." Leo started out. _Wow, I didn't know that Captain Obvious._

Leo then swiveled around to new kid "Percy, these are my friends, Piper and Jason."

Percy gave me a lopsided smile, his crooked front teeth showing. He had messy black hair, friendly sea-green eyes staring back at me. He had this demeanor that made people instantly want to trust him, which was probably the reason I did what I did. "Do you want to come and sit with us?" I questioned him.

His smile became instantly brighter. "Sure!"

Percy basically hung out with us the rest of the day, until they assigned dorms. The teachers said that we could have a 'free day,' and that we would 'start training' tomorrow. I didn't know what that meant, but Percy did. He shook his head muttering things under his breath like; 'stupid goat' and 'war crazed'.

Piper, Leo, Percy and I all settle down in a patch of dying grass in a nearby field. Leo made a joke about how short Coach Hedge was, and we all started to crack up. I took this as an opportunity to get to know Percy better.

"So," I said, "How did you end up here?"

For a second he looked confused, like he was thinking, "Uh, well," he smiled sheepishly, "I accidentally blew up my band room."

If Leo had coke, I was pretty sure he would have spit it out then do a double-take. He looked at Percy with newfound respect and admiration. Piper looked like she was about to laugh, and even I was amused by his antics.

"How did you manage that?" Leo exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't do it," Percy tried to explain to us, "I was just there at the wrong time. The vents broke down and exploded."

Leo nodded his head, but I was still having trouble believing that it was an _accident._ I was pretty sure Percy knew more about it then he was letting on.

"So how did you guys end up here?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"I ran away six times," Leo piped up. He had on one of his famous manic grins, like he was about to shove ants in your pants. And to tell the truth, I was a little nervous, especially when he gets _ideas_.

"Piper stole a BMW—"

Piper looked pretty offended when he said that she stole the BMW. She keeps trying to convince us that she talked the dealer into lending it to her. Leo thought that she was lying, but I wasn't so sure. Piper really did have a way with words.

"And Jason's orphanage didn't want him so they kicked him out."***** Leo finished. Percy looked mildly impressed; he smiled at everyone before frowning. He narrowed his eyes in my direction, and I turned around to see Dylan, the school jock.

Dylan was the kind of kid that thinks he is better than everyone. He had a sparkly white smile, and he wore a Dallas Cowboy's jersey. He had on jeans that had many holes in them. His eyes themselves seemed to be miniature storm clouds. What's even worse is that he always tries to hit in Pipes.

He flashed Piper a smile that she ignored. I curled my hands into fists, and glared at him. Dylan saw the movement and smirked. His gaze settled upon Leo and he made a disgusted face, like he was thinking of something rotten and smelly. Leo narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Finally Dylan's gaze landed and Percy, who had in his hands, a pen. Dylan's eyes widened and he stumbled back, nearly falling over. I bit back a laugh, and saw Leo and Piper doing the same thing.

"You're-you're," Dylan sputtered.

Percy grinned, "Percy Jackson."

Dylan narrowed his eyes and brushed himself off; his eyes seemed to show a little fear. I glanced at Percy who was still fiddling with a pen; he seemed to be ignoring Dylan completely.

"You're not supposed to be here." Dylan hissed at him.

Percy shrugged like he didn't have a care in the world, "Well, too bad, because I am."

Dylan growled, before he turned away and stalked off. Percy watched him go before turning to me, "Who is that guy?"

I tilted my head to the side, "You mean that you don't know him?" That seemed a little weird, since the guy almost peed his pants when he saw Percy.

Percy shrugged and shook his head, "I have no clue who he is."

"Huh," I said, still trying to figure out if he is telling the truth or not. "That's Dylan, he's basically the school jock, bully, whatever."

Percy smiled, and nodded. He looked at the watch he had on and stood up. "Come on, guys." He urged, "It's time to go get our dorm rooms."

Percy followed us as we lead him to the gym; he kept glancing behind his back, as if he expected us to be ambushed. He was acting a little more jumpy since the whole Dylan incident. I didn't think much of it, since I would have been a little jumpy out if a person that I didn't know, knew me.

I picked up my dorm room, and looked at the number imprinted at the bottom, D104. I looked at my friends, "So, what room number?"

"D110." Percy said.

Leo grinned before answering, "D110." Percy and Leo exchanged a glance then hi-fived each-other.

Piper sighed, and I could only imagine what she was thinking; boys. "I got room D113."

We all walked down the _d_ hallway, looking for our dorms. I found my dorm first, it's door was open, so that meant that my roommate was already inside. I waved goodbye to Piper, Leo and Percy before I lugged my suitcase inside the room.

There were three beds; which was weird since there was usually only two per dorm. All the lights were on, and I saw two people standing in the room. Two tall boys were fighting, one of them was on the bed, and was holding something that the other wanted.

They both were tall, with curly brown hair, and elfish features. They reminded me of Leo in a way. They also had blue eyes and the same smile. I thought that they were probably related, if not brothers.

The one standing on the bed saw me first then poked the guy on the ground to alert him of my presence. The guy on the bed jumped off and headed towards me, and the other one followed. When they were on the ground, I noticed that one was slightly taller than the other. The taller one stuck out his hand, and I took it.

"Jason," I said as he pumped my hand up and down.

"Hi there, Jason," The guy said, "I'm—"

He was interrupted by a gasp at the door; I looked over my shoulder to see Percy Jackson looking at the two boys in my room with a mixed expression of surprise and suspicion. "Travis? Connor?"

* * *

*** I had to make SOMETHING up! If you have any different ideas, please tell me!**


	3. POLL

**I AM SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! Please don't kill me, but I need you all to take a poll on my profile that will help me see which stories I need to update more regularly. Please, this is will help my sanity if you do this. **


End file.
